


Comfort

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre/Reflux.  I don't really have anything to say about this, just trying some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"UGH! THAT RAYMAN! HE'S WRECKING EVERYTHING!"

Reflux watches the ranting smaller man with an almost bored expression. His brows are furrowed, and his lips are frowning hard, though that is the default look for the Knaaren man. Since agreeing to work with Andre, he quickly managed to become used to the man's annoying and add qualities and was able to tune him out, ignoring the manic loud laughing, his shrill voice, and times like this, where he throws fits. Just keeping his eyes on the Lum as he stomped around, fluttering his wings in anger, seemed to be enough, allowed the Knaaren to focus on his own thoughts instead.

A louder more shrill shout than the rest gets his attention again, and he blinks, just staring at the darkly clad man who's glaring at him expectantly. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, REFLUX?" Andre crosses his arms, one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. 

"Yes, Andy." The default response is given, even though it's a lie. 

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Andre snaps, punching the large man in his arm. It doesn't hurt the Knaaren man at all, of course, though it does get a low growl out of him. 

"And don't start with that 'yes Andy' shit again, jeez!" Flattening his small black ears, Andre stomps before ultimately pouting, throwing himself down hard into Reflux's lap, arms crossed and glaring off to the side, wings still flapping violently.

Letting out another low growl, though this one was more his way of sighing, Reflux stares at Andre. Such bratty behavior was never shown by any of the Knaaren other than their king, Gumzi. That's why Reflux let Andre treat him so poorly, and still would respond to Andre's beck and call. With their similar goals, and Andre being the leader behind the whole operation, he basically was royalty to Reflux, no matter how foul he was. And no matter how unaffectionate his people were, they always tried to comfort their king when he had his mood swings.

Carefully and awkwardly, Reflux snakes his large arms around Andre's small waist, holding onto him, attempting to comfort him. The angry Lum immediately tenses up, his wings stopping, ears popping up. Turning his head slowly, he gives Reflux a look, his red eyes still narrowed, though it's not one of anger necessarily any more. 

"I don't need your pity, you giant moron," Andre grits out and huffs. Despite his words, he relaxes, slumping against Reflux's large chest, laying comfortably against him.

"Yes, Andy," the Knaaren mutters out, gently moving to pet Andre behind the ears. There's no protest from the Lum, even with the default response given. In fact, there's instead a small pleased noise that escapes him instead as he snuggles closer up to the large man who, for once, is giving a rare, soft smile as he holds onto Andre.


End file.
